Remember Me Not
by A Thousand Red Petals
Summary: NM. Bella got saved by a vampire from Laurent's attack. She got changed, and is now residing with the new coven. When Laurent and Victoria come back to threaten Forks, Bella's coven goes to fight for the area. Who else will be waiting in Forks? Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**The character names from the Twilight series are owned by Stephenie Meyer. However, select characters and ideas presented in this story are property of A Thousand Red Petals. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without permission.**

_Charlie, _

_I'm glad Sue is now doing your cooking, or you would've died of starvation years ago. I know it's been a while since we last talked, and saw each other, but I've fallen ill again and the doctors won't let me visit anyone. They said that my condition (I can't remember what's it's called) is steadily getting worse, and I'll probably be in the hospital for over Christmas. I love you, Dad, but I want you to imagine me as the young seventeen-year-old, instead of my sick 50 year-old self. I really hope you understand._

_My nurse, Ana, says "Hi." She's been a wonderful help to me over these last few days, and I don't think I could do anything without her. I have made a few new friends at the hospital; Ana's husband, John, is the doctor I usually see. He's wonderful, just like Ana._

_I love you Dad; say "Hi" to Sue for me,_

_Love, _

_Bella_

I shut the lid to the laptop as I saved my last email to Charlie in the "Drafts" folder. This was the tenth time in the twenty-three years that I had fallen "sick" and I knew Charlie was feeling as hopeless as I was. My web of lies was slowly falling apart, and I could feel Charlie's desperate pleas for understanding in his responding emails. My dead heart ached for my father, but I knew seeing him wasn't an option anymore.

Now that I was a vampire.

It had been a while since Laurent had me cornered in the meadow. I hadn't imagined, when I had entered the meadow that day that Laurent would try to kill me. His nails, so sharp and fast, had made a nasty slice on my chest, too close to the heart to allow me too survive. I had gotten lucky when Serena, a vampire of seventy years, had seen my dead body, and had bit me to save my fading life. Although my blood loss and fatal wound would have deemed me dead, Serena's venom moved through my veins and turned me into a beautiful creation: a vampire.

Thirty-three years later, after some lies to Charlie and a move to northern Minnesota, I lived with Serena, her mate Ryan, Ana, and her mate, John. I made sure to include bits about my new family in my emails to Charlie, calling them my doctors or neighbors, even though they were so much more. I knew their stories and personalities, and their never ending love and support was exactly what I needed.

Although I usually deemed myself as "independent", I found myself welcoming their hugs and seeking their advice. After thirty-three years together, we had all created a bond, so strong that it couldn't be broken.

I smiled to myself as I thought of my family, and, putting my laptop aside, I left my couch to go find them. Our house, though designed with warm walls and an inviting layout, created an adventure for one vampire trying to seek another. It was massive, to say the least, and had a variety of hidden doors and secret stairwells. Although we could always call out to each other, we all enjoyed a game of hide-and-go-seek, especially in moments like this, when we had nothing to do.

"Alright, everyone." I murmured quietly, looking around the living room/ kitchen area as I prepared for a wild game. "I will give you five seconds to hide. One…two…three…four…FIVE!" On the word I flitted up to the second floor, whipping my head wildly as I tried to hear even the softest sounds. I heard a slight creak in the last bedroom and sprinted to the closed door. I stopped breathing, as I tried to hear any more noises inside that would give the hider away.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of glass hitting the floor, and a slew of Italian curse words, as Serena opened the door and stormed out. "Oh my!" she cried, throwing her arms around me as I laughed at her frustrated expression, "Honestly, I've lived with the man for forty-two years; does he know not to leave things so close too the edge of the mantle? I always hit that thing, and one of those godforsaken photographs fell off and"-

"What?" cried another voice, as Ryan stepped out of secret passageway next to his room, "Which photo? And it's not my fault! I was in a hurry to put that back on there, because you took them down the last time we"- Serena shot him a look as she flipped back her black hair and straightened out her purple top. Ryan remained silent, as I internally groaned at their banter. "Whatever." She replied, evenly, ignoring Ryan's eye roll as he went down the hall and down the stairs. Turning to me, and lightening her expression, she said, "Sorry about that. How's Charlie?"

I smiled back at her, shrugging to tell her that their pointless spat was no big deal. "Good, I think. I feel so bad about not being there for Christmas. He's going to have Sue over, and, he"- I took a breath to control my overflowing emotions as I thought about my lonely father –"He really wanted me to be there." Serena patted my shoulder sympathetically, while I stared at the ground and tried to recompose myself. Charlie was always a tough topic for me, and everyone, especially Serena, knew that.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I know how much your father means to you, and I wish you could see him. All I will say, though, is that he is doing better. I remember the first day, when you told him you weren't coming home, and he panicked. But now? Look how much better it is!"

I smiled at Serena as she gestured towards the staircase, leading us both back to the kitchen, where Ryan was strumming his hand on the counter, deep in thought. Leaving my side and going to her husband, Serena gently asked him what was wrong. After Ryan murmured a fast string of words in her ear, Serena gently called, "Game over. Come down here, please, everyone!"

In a second, Ana and John appeared in front of us, leaning against the island. "I'm sorry about Charlie." Ana said to me softly, coming over to give me a light hug. Ana was around my age when she had been changed, and she was known for her quiet demeanor and small frame. John, her tall and shy husband, met her when she was at an orphanage in Russia, and changed her on her seventeenth birthday. Although John was about eight years her senior, they were a perfect match.

"I have a proposition." Announced Ryan, causing all of our heads to turn towards him in silent shock. Ryan's voice was surprisingly serious, something we didn't hear from him much. Serena was the coven leader, and, sometimes with my help, decided where we would next move to stay inconspicuous.

So it surprised us all when Ryan continued to explain a move to my old town of Forks, Washington.

"I know this will be hard for you, Bella." He said calmly, as I felt my body go rigid, "But that's where Laurent is and I think he's up to something with the red-head. When I talked to that nomad, Charles, he said he'd seen something, well, nasty building up in the Washington area. Like, an army of some sorts. He said they were heading to Forks, and since we're the closest coven to that city…" Ryan didn't finish, letting us all process our thoughts on the situation.

John was the first to speak. "You want us to go to Forks to help fight? If there even is a fight." John's voice wasn't accusing or astounded, but more curious. I myself wanted to hear Ryan's plan.

"Yes." Clarified Ryan, as I continued to consider the idea of revisiting my hometown, "Serena said she saw some wolves when Bella was attacked, and they helped fight off Laurent. Although Laurent got away" – Ryan growled at the memory –"I think they can help us. Serena never got to talk to their leader, but I think they knew who we were. I also think they may need our help."

"How many?" asked Serena, her leader instincts taking charge. I looked at Ryan, praying for a small number. Even with the 'wolves', we wouldn't win against more than fifteen vampires. Come to think of it, if they were skilled fighters and drank human blood, we wouldn't win against more than five.

True, the coven I was a part of was made of skilled fighters. Even I was considered "good" by many of the nomads I had fought with. Although we were all on a diet of animal blood, we were still skilled. I had killed a rogue vampire or two before and it had been relatively simple, even with the disadvantages of an animal blood diet. Ever other member in my coven had the same, if not more, experience.

"We need more information." Stated John, standing up tall and crossing his arms, his expression one of deep thought, "But I'm in."

Ana rested her head on her chin, before quietly saying, "Me too." Serena did the same, looking towards Ryan, who nodded grimly. They all turned too me, and I found myself unable to give a response.

"I"- My voice broke as I tried to explain my feelings. Forks? The place where_ he _had left me all those years ago? The place my father resided, oblivious to the supernatural world around him? Could I really face it all?

There was only a little doubt in my mind that we would lose, but still. What if someone got killed? We were a small coven; even losing one person would make the biggest impact. Together we were an unstoppable machine, but with one member gone…the outcome was unthinkable.

"Bella?"

I turned towards Ana, who was staring up at me with her golden eyes. "I know this is hard…" she began slowly, her Russian accent becoming more pronounced as she continued on, "But, you can do it. I know it will bring back some memories, but that's what we're here for." Ana gestured around to the three other vampires, who looked at me, nodding their heads in agreement, "And, maybe, you could work everything out. You left a lot behind when you moved. It's not your fault, but, maybe, you need some closure."

I looked at Ana, pondering her wise words. Although she remained too herself and distant, something John blamed on the neglect she faced at the orphanage, Ana was very intuitive. In moments like this when I couldn't decide, she always came through for me. After a few more silent moments, in which I spent thinking over my options, I slowly nodded my head, feeling almost relief at being able to make a decision. "I'm in."

* * *

><p>I finished packing the last of many cardboard boxes into our truck. We didn't have many items, since there was no doubt we would be returning to Minnesota, but we still needed some vital things. I had pictures from my human life, some newer photos, a nearly destroyed copy of <em>Wuthering Heights, <em>and some CD's. While I enjoyed my listening to my iPod, I remained a fan of CD's and albums.

"Got it there, Bells?" asked Ryan, coming over too me and setting down his stack of boxes before grabbing mine. "Yeah." I muttered, trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was really leaving my beloved house. The morning had passed in a daze and I finally felt the impact of what I was doing. I left my now bare room, and headed down the stairs, listening into the various conversations going on around the house.

"Bella!"

"Coming!" I called back, quickly glancing at the lifeless kitchen and living room, shaking my head as I ran out to the truck. I slipped into the backseat of the Volvo, and rested my head on the headrest, hoping to close my eyes for a while. Before I zoned everyone out with my iPod, I turned and noted the boxes that had been stuffed into our large trunk.

"Why do we need all of this stuff anyways?" I asked Serena, who was sitting in the front seat besides Ryan. She turned around to face me, lifting her sunglasses off of her face, "We bought a house there. For our cover, you know." She added quickly, noting my shocked expression, "But no worries, we're just going to say you're all homeschooled. You won't have time to attend school anyways; we will be spending our time talking with the wolves." She turned to face the front, putting her sunglasses back on, and nodding at Ryan to start the car.

I sighed. This trip was going to be a lot more permanent than I had anticipated.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello, everyone. This is my first FanFiction, and I hope you are all enjoying the first chapter. I will try to update once a week, so expect updates every Sunday. This is around 2200 words, so please give me feedback on length. I would love to hear some reviews, as this is my first FF. If you want to Beta this story, that would be greatly appreciated. PM me ASAP._

_Until next week,_

_ATRP_


	2. Chapter 2

**The character names from the Twilight series are owned by Stephenie Meyer. However, select characters and ideas presented in this story are property of A Thousand Red Petals. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without permission.**

* * *

><p>I was surprised to see that during the thirty-three years I was gone, Forks hadn't changed a bit. Charlie's favorite restaurant remained intact, the postal office continued to be nearly deserted and Forks High School was still the gossip-filled, purgatory it was when I attended it all those years ago. Seeing the old building brought a somewhat humorous idea to my mind.<p>

"I never graduated Forks High School."

Ryan laughed at my out-of-the-blue realization, while Serena turned her head and winked at me. John chuckled softly as he held Ana too his side, who looked at me with a small smile. I continued to stare out the window as I figured I had probably graduated over five different high schools, yet never the one I was meant to attend.

Sure, I could live without the unattractive yellow graduation attire, and the nasty rumors that spread around the school like wildfire, yet, I found myself wanting to finish my Forks High School Career. It was a trivial desire, and most definitely unreasonable with a battle coming up, but I'm sure my family would be incredibly supportive. Maybe going back would help me tie up every loose end I had left here.

That got me thinking about something – or someone – else: Charlie.

I think Ryan planned this route to our new home to avoid the police station, but, even with his carefully placed detours, I still thought of the small building where my father used to go everyday for the last thirty or so years. He had retired at sixty; happily leaving his Chief position with a smile on his face. In his emails, he told me about the "joys of retirement" and how he fished every day with Billy Black.

Charlie seldom mentioned the black in his emails, merely bringing up events that involved Billy. I guess he remembered my spat with Jacob all those years ago, and the topic of Jacob Black, similar to the topic of the Cullens, was best to be avoided.

I was shaken out of my reverie as we left the paved road, and moved to a gravelly path that was obviously not made for vehicles. "Hold on." Muttered Ryan, as he attempted to swerve the car so that the middle sat in line with the path. The trail was bumpy and uneven, often causing the car to squeal and whine in a sign of protest.

After about five minutes on the bumpy terrain, Ryan drove our car out of the leafy forest, and onto a mowed grass lawn. I looked forward, and sitting there, all alone and abandoned, was a big white house.

The Cullens old house.

Had I been human, my heart would have started to race, my vision would have gone blurry, and I would have probably passed out. As a vampire, since my body could no longer give the aforementioned reactions, I just froze. Ana noticed my immediate discomfort.

"This isn't the house Bella, it's just a shortcut." Even with her reassuring words whispered into my ear, my anxiety towards the classic mansion was not calmed. Serena turned around in her seat, and gave me a sympathetic look. She patted my knee and gave me a smile, her way of telling me she knew who the occupants were of the abandoned mansion many years ago.

I relaxed out of my frigid state, and continued to look at the house, which we were rapidly approaching. As we left the front lawn (which was covered in our tire tracks) and made our way onto the driveway, Ryan slowed the car. He turned to me, and with a sheepish smile, said "Sorry, Bells, I couldn't resist. This was the only clear exit from the forest, and we wouldn't be seen. I didn't know"-

"It's fine." I blurted out, desperately trying to avoid the topic of the Cullens. John eyes went wide as he figured out my discomfort, Serena glared at Ryan, and Ana's eyes spoke of understanding, "Let's just go, okay? Before we really get caught?"

"Of course." Ryan nodded his head, and sped up considerably as we raced down the road.

* * *

><p>We reached our new house not two minutes later.<p>

It looked like a mixture between a cabin and a castle. It was huge, of course: probably over twenty-thousand square feet of open space, with huge, iron chandeliers and tall stone fireplaces. As I entered the front hall, I immediately went to the staircase on the left, searching for the room with the biggest window.

When Ana designed our houses, past and present, she created for each of us an individual room that would fit all of our needs. Since Ryan had always considered moving to Forks to investigate the wolves (I was the only reason stopping us), Ana said she had had this house built a while ago. However, she claimed to have updated some things so we could be more modern, and as I looked into the rooms, I could see she was right.

Serena's was the biggest; usually with a large closet and an art easel with top of line paintbrushes and many paint colors. As I looked into her new room, I saw some of her paintings, portraits of our family, lining a large, blood red wall. She had painted many of them when I had just joined the coven, and they brought back memories of my tough, but necessary, newborn years. I also saw a family portrait that Serena had finished last week.

Ryan's rooms always had a deck, allowing him to easily escape to the outdoors to explore the land. He had numerous majors in biology and zoology from various schools, and he enjoyed, whenever we moved, to study the plant life of the surrounding environment.

John's room usually had its own personal library, usually accompanying a modest collection of seventeenth century art. He studied European and American history, and like Ryan, had many majors in his favorite subject. Occasionally, he would give lectures to students, using makeup to look older, so that he could share his discoveries and give vital information. He was passionate about the subject and was constantly ranting about the textbooks we used in our high schools.

Ana's room was smaller and quaint, but usually had stunning architectural features. As I peered into her room she had designed for herself, I admired the classic wooden beams that stretched across her ceiling. Her floor, made of dark wood and incredibly shiny, was unlike the stone which went through the rest of the house, which would have caused problems for her dancing. Ana learned ballet before she was orphaned, and with encouragement from John, took lessons nearly everyday.

I smiled as I noted the small dance studio attached to her room, as I moved away from the door frame and continued to the last doorway in the hall. Opening it slowly, I stepped inside, instantly feeling the thick carpet. As I opened the door farther and officially entered the room, my breath caught in my throat and I gave a little gasp.

It was beautiful.

The thick, light brown carpet contrasted amazingly with the dark brown walls, which were covered in numerous paintings and photographs, mostly of me, a few of me in my human years. A large stereo system, albums, CD's and my computer that was used strictly for iTunes, was set up on a wall to wall bookcase, catching my attention as I looked into the room. On the far wall, not far from where my bed sat, was a pure glass window that gave me a stunning few of the nearby mountains and lakes.

My breath caught in my throat as I noticed one mountain in particular…

It was the same mountain I had seem smoke rising from all those years ago, signaling the Cullens departure from Forks. I turned away from the window, allowing my breath to return to normal. I nearly jumped in shock when I saw Ana in the doorframe giving me a small smile.

"What do you think?" She said, stepping into the room, peering around to make sure everything was still in place. Turning her head back to me, she gave me a small smile, coming to join me by the window. She must have heard my little gasp, because she laid her small hand on my still shoulder.

"Bella," she said softly, her reflection showing me the concern in her eyes, "What's going on?" I let out a dry sob as I realized just how much pain I was in. Ana wrapped her arms around me and I laid my cheek on the top of her head, letting out the sobs I had built up for awhile.

After I was done, I left Ana's embrace to lie on my bed. Gesturing for her to sit in the chair, I began to talk, almost like I was having a therapy appointment.

"The white house was the Cullens, you know." Ana nodded, and crossed her legs, setting her petite hands in her lap. She looked at me silently, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"That – mountain. The one outside my window? They had a bonfire there when the Cullens left. Everything here, it's just a memory of _him_. A cruel, unwanted…" I found myself unable to finish, putting my face into the pillow, and let the sobs take over me once more. I didn't want to continue, but I knew that my family needed the truth.

I only had them, and I needed their support.

I flipped myself, so I could face the ceiling. "The Cullens were like family. Like you and Ryan, and John and Serena. I got _so_ attached to them. When they left, half of them didn't even say goodbye. And…Edward…just _left_. He didn't-doesn't-love me anymore. I don't even know if he ever did. Love me, I mean.

"This place is just one more reminder of my life with him and Charlie. I even had a friend, Jacob Black, but he stopped talking to me after a while too. I actually don't know why…" I trailed off, turning to look at Ana, whose face was thoughtful. I felt better letting out everything that had bothered me to her. I assumed that John, Ryan and Serena could probably hear what we were talking about, and I felt better confiding in my family.

They could help me now.

* * *

><p>We were all running through the green forest of Forks, searching for the clearing that Serena had last seen the wolves. We reached it eventually, not too minutes later. Searching around the void space, Ryan finally spoke up, stating (as usual) the obvious, "They're not here."<p>

"Really?" Replied John sarcastically, brushing leaves off his cardigan. Ryan shot him a look, and Ana seemed deep in thought…again.

"What are you thinking, Ana?" Serena's voice caused Ana to look at all of us, simply stating: "What if…what if they don't live in the woods"

"What do you mean? Wolves live in packs and can roam around twelve miles a day. They eat a variety of foods; birds, snakes, fish… how could they not live in the woods?" Ryan asked, his inner biology major shining through. Ana smirked at his saucy comment, and replied evenly, "They eat fish, correct?" Ryan nodded, looking confused, "Then what if they resided by a river?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows at her, then, thinking it through, nodded his head. "There's a river nearby, let's check it out." We all agreed, and soon, we were standing at the edge of the riverbank. The water was moving rapidly, swerving around the bends, occasionally bringing rocks into its strong waters.

Ryan gestured for us to be silent, and, tuning out the river, we all listened for the sound of wolves. Faintly, we heard various growls and barks, and Ryan nodded to all of us. "Be careful, guys."

With a nod of Serena's head, we all jumped over the river, easily missing the rapids below us. As soon as our feet landed on the sandy service, we heard the wolves barks get closer and closer.

"Well, now we don't have to find them." Serena said, giving us a look that told us to "just wait." We all stood there, waiting as the growls came closer and closer to us.

"Serena…" Ryan started out slowly, lowering his body into a defensive crouch. I threw him a confused look, but he seemed to be focusing to the wolves growls. "I don't think they want us here."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, getting into a low crouch herself, seeming unsure at the defensive action. We all followed her movements, looking around at the river shore. What was going on?

"Their growls…" Ryan didn't have time to finish, as a dark black wolf made itself visible on the river shore. It growled and got itself into a low crouch, suddenly surrounded by accompanying wolves, all in similar positions.

My breathing, for what seemed like the billionth time this week, hitched slightly.

I had seen these wolves before.

Not in person necessarily, but on various posters in Forks when I was human. They were known for their murderous ways, and I instantly tensed, emitting a low growl of my own.

"Easy, Bells." Ryan said lowly, his eyes still focused on the wolves. His comment, using my original nickname, seemed to calm one of the wolves. He perched his head up, his reddish-brown fur whipping in the wind. The black wolf growled at him, and the reddish-brown wolf growled back.

The two wolves seemed to be in some sort of conversation, and after what seemed like a fight, all of the wolves considerably relaxed. The reddish-brown wolf ran off, and as he did, Ryan nodded at all of us, stepping out of his defensive position. We all followed suit.

A couple of minutes later, in which both sides watched each other for any signs of attack, we all spotted a boy in the distant. His bluntly cut hair covered his eyes, and his muscled, tan, shirt-less body led me to believe he was Native American. I remembered Jake living on the La Push reserve. I wondered if this boy knew him.

Jake…

The boy looked up, his body past his shoulders barely showing over the wolves heads. He lightly swept his hand across his face, bringing that hair that was covering his forehead and eyes behind his ears. He scanned those dark brown eyes over my family, seemingly taking in our now casual stances, and finally, as though it caused his great pain, looked at me.

I gasped.

I had seen those eyes, so many years ago, attached to my one best friend in this small town. He was my greatest confidant, holder of my deepest secrets, and a man who was something in between my boyfriend and my brother. Jacob Black.

I was shocked to see him in front of me, looking at me with his hard eyes, calculating my shocked reaction. He remained in his place as I groped to find the words to express what I was feeling. I had always imagined Jake, when I was in the car coming to Forks, with gray hair and wrinkles, signs of a man who was about to leave his forties.

But this boy – man- in front of me was most certainly not leaving his forties anytime soon.

"Jake…" I whispered, my voice full of raw pain. I thought I saw something like sadness flicker through his eyes as he watched me come forward, but his eyes were back to their cold glare not a millisecond later, "What happened to you?"

I didn't mean for my wording to be so cruel, but it came out that way. I saw his jaw set firmly, as he seemed to be controlling an anger that was pulsing inside of him. One of the wolves growled, and the bigger, black wolf, turned its head briefly to snap at it.

"Funny, _Bella_." Jake replied, his voice even and low. I could tell that he was thoroughly angry with me and yet my mind couldn't, for all its glory, fathom why, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the late update. Life has been insanely crazy. I guess I should also apologize for this cliff hanger. I will have the next chapter up next week._

_FYI – I am still beta searching. Sorry for any errors. Please read and review._

_-ATRP_


	3. Chapter 3

**The character names from the Twilight series are owned by Stephenie Meyer. However, select characters and ideas presented in this story are property of A Thousand Red Petals. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without permission.**

"Then go ahead. Ask away." I made a gesture towards him, similar to an announcer turning the audiences' attention to the performer. I wanted the chance to explain…but I needed him to ask. Just to see if he still cared.

"What the _hell _happened to you?" Ryan growled softly at Jake's rude tone, but I shrugged it off. I doubt my own reaction in his position would have been any different. I was honestly thinking the same thoughts towards Jake. I had no doubts no he was part of the werewolf pack.

"Weren't you there? Didn't you see Laurent attack me? I saw the wolves. You're pack was about three seconds to late. He attacked me – Laurent did – and Serena got there just in time to save me. I'm alive because of her"-

"No, you're a _vampire_"- Jake's voice turned into a snarl – "because of her."

"What's the difference, Jake?" I tried so hard to keep my voice from breaking or cracking, "I can talk, walk, breathe. I'm living my life because she saved me. Can't you be happen that I'm alive? That your best friend"- I caught myself, but it was too late.

I had forgotten, maybe because the thought of Jake was unbearable, that Jake and I ended on a sour note. I blamed our falling out on Sam Uley, a symbol of rebellion to the once innocent boys of the La Push reservation. I was heartbroken that Jake had fallen into that trap, but wasn't here to make him feel guilty.

Too late.

His face went hard, and his nostrils flared. Even from the distance apart we were, separated by the wolves, I saw the guilt in his eyes. "I never meant to do that, Bella. I had no choice. I didn't choose this."

Now I was confused. "What do you mean?" My mind flashed back to the missing people reports of the T.V., the stories about wolves who mercilessly killed people. Was Jake really that – a killer?

"The…transformation. It's part of my blood and heritage." Jake's voice seemed defeated, and his anger façade seemed to drop. He rubbed his hands over his face and shuffled his feet through the sand of the beach. A wolf in front of him turned his head and nuzzled it lightly on Jake's leg. "Thanks." Mumbled Jake, still looking worn and tired.

"Listen," Jake spoke louder, obviously addressing the crowd of wolves and vampires, instead of just myself, "Give Bella and I a minute. We have a lot to discuss. Just…we'll see you all soon. Talk, you know?"

The wolves nodded their heads, and slowly moved backwards, eyes still on the vampires for a sign of attack. I turned my body to face my family, giving them a nod of reassurance. Serena met my eyes, giving me a warning glance, before turning herself around and running off in the opposite direction of the wolves. She jumped over the river, and the rest of my family followed suit, each one of them brushing my arm as they left.

I turned back to the wolves. "You can go now."

They all turned around themselves and ran off, the black one taking the lead. Jake and I watched them go, before turning back to each other.

"Explain."

Jake's voice told me there was no choice. I talked about the Cullens and the vampires in Arizona. I briefly went into detail about James, just explaining that he held a grudge, as did his supposed mate, Victoria. Jake stayed quiet as I went into detail about her escaping, and Laurent's departure from Forks.

The next part was tricky.

I skipped the part about the Cullens leaving, and went straight to the day in the woods. I talked about the attack (Jake actually tensed up at that part), and reassured him that Serena's intentions were good. "The wolves came and chased away Laurent, and she was there. She bit me, ran through the forest with me, and met the rest of my family in an abandoned home. I became a vampire there, and, well, we moved away.

"See, Serena and my family, before I joined, heard about the, uh, _vegetarian _lifestyle"-

"The _what_?"

I rolled my eyes at Jake's interruption. I guess he hadn't really changed _that_ much.

"We only drink animal blood. Not the blood of humans. Like _vegetarians. _They only eat tofu and vegetables; they don't eat protein. Kind'ove like how we don't drink human blood. It's as inhumane to us to drink human blood as is it to vegetarians to consume animal meat. Does that make sense?"

Jake's expression had been dumbfounded, but had tightened up again as I brought up human blood. The animosity between us was back. "Yes." He said tightly, not really meeting my eyes. He clenched his jaw, "Go on."

"Well, Serena heard about the vegetarian lifestyle, 'cause, you know, the vampires that used to be here…" I trailed off awkwardly, not really willing to bring up the Cullens. Jake seemed to sense my discomfort, and waited for me to continue, his stance still stiff and upright.

"She wanted to learn more." I continued confidently, finally moving on from the awkward tension that hung in the air like a thick cloud, "So, she, and Ryan, Ana, and John, all located here. They didn't set up a permanent establishment, really, but they got a good start. They were already practicing the vegetarian lifestyle, and could blend in so…yeah."

Jake nodded, moving his feet a bit as he considered everything. He finally turned back to me. "What about the humans?"

"What humans?"

"The dead ones." My confused expression might have broken him a bit, because he continued on in a less accusing tone, "The ones dead in Seattle. We've seen the reports on the news. We aren't in the dark you know."

I've heard the stories. You vampires "slip-up" all the time. Don't try to fool me, Bella; I know that it wouldn't be that much of a big deal if you guys decided to try something off of the deluxe menu instead of drinking Bambi's blood all the time"-

"You think _we're_ behind the attacks?" I asked incredulously. Had I not just explained to Jacob that drinking the blood of humans was something we refrained against? We weren't newborn vampires – we were older, and more experienced. Surely he'd know that.

But he didn't. Tightening his jaw, Jacob replied stiffly, "Do you see any other bloodsuckers around here?"

For some reason, all though I had brushed off his other insults out of guilt, this one struck a nerve with me. Even though Jacob had crossed many lines in this conversation (the Bambi dig, to name one), I felt a sudden anger boil up in me, tightening my muscles and nearly forcing me into an attacking crouch. While I swallowed it down quickly, praying I wouldn't do anything I would (eventually) regret, I couldn't help my even tone.

"I'm not a newborn, Jacob. None of my family members were bitten yesterday. We've been around humans; we can deal with the scent of their blood. We didn't do this. Someone else did." The bite in my voice must've broken him. Quietly, Jake sat on a nearby rock, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes. I regretted my angry tone, knowing that it only made sense for it too be me or one of my family members causing a human family to mourn. I softened my tone, and kneeled down to face him. It was the closest we'd been since we saw each other not long ago.

"Jake, listen." I put my cold hand on his knee, and he flinch. Quickly retracting it, I continued, "We think – well know - that another vampire, or group of vampires, are raising heck in Seattle. We don't know why, but we're going to find out soon. We may need your help. All of the wolves help. Please."

I know I shouldn't ask this of you, and you have a right to tell me to go to hell"—

Jake laughed bitterly, lifting his head to look me in the eyes, "Actually, I don't. Sam is the alpha. Whatever he wants to happen with the pack happens. Even if I didn't want you here, it wouldn't be my choice."

"That's stupid."

"It's tradition, Bells. I may not agree with it, but that's how life works. You're not going to agree with everything that happens, right?"

"Right." I murmured back, as I helped him get to his feet. I still felt something between us, like a cloudy haze that prevented us from having a reunion like they do in those cheesy movies Serena liked to watch. But I ignored it. Kind'ove.

"Do you really not want me here?" The girl with all of the insecurities came back as I asked this question, hoping that a glimpse of my weakness and desperation would go through to Jacob. I couldn't lose him over this.

Jacob let go of my hand, and we finally faced each other. I knew after this we would go our separate ways and wouldn't see each other until we met up to plan battle strategies, where our relationship would be strictly business.

"No. I'll never want you gone, Bella. Like, I'm not gonna lie, I hate the fact that you're a vampire. But, sometimes life just sucks, and we got to deal with it. So, I'm dealing with it. OK?"

"Okay." I said, giving him a soft smile, which he returned. I turned around and leaped over the river, but before I started to my new home, I called over my shoulder.

"Hey, Jake!"

He turned around to face me. He was clearly walking back to the pack, hands in his pocket and bare feet shuffling against the sand. His face was somewhat surprised as he answered, "What?"

"There's a clearing not far from here. It's by the"-

"There are only a few clearings in this forest, Bells." He flashed me a cocky grin, "I know which one you're talking about."

"Good." My voice was eager, and I started bouncing on the balls of my feet, for some reason excited. When did I ever get excited to fight? "Meet us there tonight."

Jake nodded, and smiled. "I'm sure we can fit that into our schedules. Werewolves are a hot commodity today." I laughed; glad to see his sense of humor was back, "Later, Bells."

With a careless hand motion in the air that was probably some sort of wave, Jacob turned around and left the riverside, his stride more confident and cocky then before. Shaking my head at his cockiness, I left the riverside, determined to make it home before Serena really began to worry.

_Seattle, Washington_

"I don't see, or hear anything suspicious, Carlisle."

A small sigh erupted from the mouth of Doctor Carlisle Cullen, as he rubbed his marble-smooth forehead and leaned against wallpaper wall that extended about ten feet. The floor creaked as he adjusted his weight to his right foot, and he looked down at the beaten floor, chuckling softly. His adopted son, Jasper, stood still as Carlisle chuckled, not adding any more details until Carlisle stopped.

"I can have Emmett go back out"-

"No, don't worry about it. Go see Alice." Carlisle, in a millisecond, was off the wall and placing a reassuring and on his son's shoulder, "I can take care of everything else for now."

Jasper nodded, and, what seemed like a blink of the eye, was gone. Only a vampire's ear could hear the whistle of the wind he left or light creak his fast feet made on the dirty floors. Carlisle sighed one more time, finally alone. Or so he thought.

As though a wish come true, his wife's pale arms wrapped around him, her breath on his neck. He could only imagine the concerned look on her face as she smoothed his hair – sadly, he couldn't see it: the dirty broken windows prevented any reflection from passing through.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, still focused on his blonde locks. Carlisle turned to face her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close. She snuggled into his chest, but he could still feel her expecting an answer.

He whispered so quietly, he almost didn't expect her to hear the words that had been reeling through his mind like a nagging thought that could never leave, "I think it's time we called Edward home."

Esme stopped breathing for a second, and Carlisle felt her body tense up. He half-expected her to start dry-sobbing, but she didn't. Instead she swallowed, and answered back. "I don't want to disturb him."

"I was thinking the same thing. But, you saw the news. There's something wrong in Seattle. I don't want any more humans to die."

"Neither do I. But how can Edward help?"

"Maybe he can catch a stray thought from the newborn. Or newborns." Carlisle looked down at Esme. "I hate bringing him this close to Forks, where Bella could still be, but we need him. We're not the same, without him."

Esme nodded, looking determined. "I need your phone, Carlisle. I think he'll only answer to you." Carlisle nodded, taking out his Blackberry and handing it to her. Esme quickly typed in a number and put the phone to her ear, letting it ring. "This is a call we should've made a long time ago."

Carlisle nodded and waited. His hearts lifted when he heard the distinctive sound of his son's voice, silky and smooth, with a heavily concealed Chicago accent:

"_I was waiting for your call._"

_A/N: Note, the Cullens don't know Bella is dead. Alice never had that vision of her jumping off a cliff, so Alice never went back to Forks. Edward is still moping. They're also in a rundown building to stay inconspicuous. Just FYI._

_I'm so sorry this is so late. I lost my inspiration for this story, but now it's back. I actually wrote a thousand words of this chapter, left it for a month and a half, and because of a reviewer decided to get back on track._

_Reviews are like magic _

_Thank you every one for your continual support._


End file.
